


Letting go

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Stories Given to You [4]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Acceptance, BL, Grave, M/M, Valentine's Day, closing a chapter, visiting a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Before Uenoyama gives Mafuyu his Valentine's day gift, he must first confront the very man who led him to the love of his life.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Stories Given to You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634071
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sitting in the bus, thinking of how I needed something to stimulate me and get me writing again. As I was thinking about Valentine's day, for some reason this idea popped into my mind and I had to write it down once I got home. I know most places are now over Valentine's day already but hope you enjoy this short story.
> 
> Its been a while since I wrote so I hope you don't mind how it might be a bit shittier than most stories...
> 
> I don't own the characters.

The sky was a clear blue above his head, the clouds a pearly white as they flew past by, the wind carrying them to their next destination as Uenoyama fidgeted a little at his uniform sleeve. The day was a beautiful one, perfect for one of the most loved celebrations of the year that Uenoyama was actually going to celebrate for the first time; Valentine’s day.

Somehow, Uenoyama found himself standing in front of a gravestone, the family name ‘Yoshida’ engraved into the marble as he knelt to put fresh flowers into the holder beside it, his hand reaching to pull out a lighter to light the incense before he clapped his hands in front of the grave.

A week ago, Uenoyama had found himself asking Hiiragi for the favour of asking where Yuki’s grave was. Even though he and Mafuyu had been dating for a while, the fact that Uenoyama was now officially his boyfriend and this being the first time he would properly spend the special day with him, he couldn’t quite shake off the feeling of Yuki not approving of their relationship. After all, he had stepped in when Mafuyu was most hurt, when he was lonely and his song dragged Uenoyama into the void.

Uenoyama’s heart still fluttered whenever he heard Mafuyu’s voice, the sweet way he says his name, so soft that it could be a whisper in the wind, stroking the strings of his heart. He still got flustered whenever Mafuyu’s called out to him, always wondering how did he got lucky to be with a guy like him.

_“I can give it to you, but why do you want to visit it? You never even met him before,” Hiiragi muttered as he took a swig of water from his bottle as Uenoyama pulled the zip across his guitar case to keep it in. They had just finished band practice and Hiiragi didn’t seem to be as flustered as Uenoyama thought he would be about asking where his dead friend had been laid to rest. Shizusumi barely even bat an eyelid when the question popped up, just looking on at his friend as Hiiragi gave the details._

_Uenoayama had merely stared at the ground, his mind going mad at why he had just asked such a question even though he knew why._

_He needed closure from the person who forcefully removed himself from Mafuyu’s life._

As Uenoyama clapped his hands in front of him, he looked at the gravestone, his mind going to the few pictures of Yuki Mafuyu had in his room that he managed to get a glimpse off. If the guy had still been alive, Uenoyama would have had a hard time trying to even get close to Mafuyu, maybe never even be noticed by him. But when he heard the sound of Yuki’s voice drifting through his ears as he sung a song he created for Mafuyu, Uenoyama couldn’t help but feel pulled into the feelings that bled into the voice of the boy who no longer lived.

Yuki had been an idiot to leave Mafuyu without telling him how much he loved him.

“Yoshida-san, uh… I’m… uh, how should I put this? I’m Uenoyama Ritsuka, Mafuyu’s bo… boy…” his tongue tied for a moment before he finally said, “Mafuyu’s boyfriend.”

He took a breath before continuing, the words churning out of his mind as he felt his tongue move without him thinking.

“I’ve been with Mafuyu for a while now. Ever since I heard him singing, I felt myself being pulled into his song and drowning in it. He made me feel… whole again, after a period of not knowing where I was going with my music. I wanted to know more about him, to sing alongside him, to play to his song. Until I heard that he once loved you, I never knew if I could ever fill the void you left in him. When I heard you killed yourself over an argument with Mafuyu… I felt so angry. How could you leave someone as soft, as kind, who needed you most, all alone in this world?”

Uenoyama’s hand curled on his pants as he continued.

“I hated you for hurting Mafuyu like that. I hated that he had to suffer the consequences of your decision, of how your friends had to suffer from it. But when I heard you singing, I couldn’t feel the hate I felt for you anymore. Not after I heard all the spirit and feeling you poured into your words. I was jealous when I realized they were meant for Mafuyu and that you left him even though you loved him so much.

I don’t even know why I am here today, visiting a dead guy I barely know but one thing is for sure, I will take care of Mafuyu in the way you can no longer do. While you may no longer be in this world with us, I promise to protect Mafuyu with everything I have, through music and through my own strength. So please, Yoshida-san… no… Yuki-san…” Uenoyama felt himself bowing as the last bit of incense dropped onto the floor in front of him, “allow me to take care of Mafuyu in your place. Please support our relationship, wherever you are. I love Mafuyu, I always will.”

Uenoyama let his hands fall to his sides before reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone to tap onto the music icon on the screen. His finger found the song he was looking for, pressing on it as Mafuyu’s soft voice filled the still air of the graveyard, filling the air with a song of sadness and longing, for the person who he loved and never got to be with. Uenoyama’s heart still clenched at the thought of the song being sung for Yuki, that he wasn’t the one who he sung for.

When Uenoyama moved to end the song, he heard a soft humming as his ears pricked, the soft voice carried in the wind as he turned to see Mafuyu standing a few feet from him, his mouth still opened as he hummed the very melody that changed his world, lighting up a storm within him. Mafuyu’s eyes were soft as they trailed over the gravestrone where his boyfriend lay, his hair curling in the wind as Uenoyama nearly fell on his butt.

“Mafuyu? What are you doing here?” Uenoyama choked out as Mafuyu ended his song, his expression barely changing as he looked at him, “What are _you_ doing here visiting Yuki?”

“I.. I uh… thought I might be able to get his blessing for the relationship. I never actually met him and felt like I needed to do something about it before Valentine’s day even thought we’ve been dating… arghh, this feels a bit messed up,” Uenoyama groaned as Mafuyu knelt next to him to pay his respects to Yuki. He bowed his head in prayer, his orange hair curling in front of his eyes as he opened them to look forward.

“Yuki, I see you have met Uenoyama. He can be a bit of a klutz, but he’s a good guy,” Uenoyama flared at the comment before Mafuyu turned to smile at him, melting his heart with his puppydog eyes, “I love you. I always will. But now, I have Uenoyama with me so I hope, if you would forgive me in heaven above, if I date him from now on. I know you can be the jealous type so here I am, asking you for permission for this relationship.”

Mafuyu bowed his head one last time before moving to stand up, Uenoyama’s knees nearly giving way as he stood up and reached to pull Mafuyu to his feet. As Mafuyu stood up, a gust of wind blew against him, nearly sending him toppling on top of Uenoyama, who managed to grab hold of his arms before they fell. As Uenoyama looked up, he could almost see the image of a boy with bleached blonde hair with piercings, a smile on his face as he let go of his loved one as Mafuyu’s voice pierced his thoughts.

“Uenoyama-kun, are you alright?”

Uenoyama quickly shook off his thoughts when he saw that he had Mafuyu in an embrace, his body heat seeping into him as Uenoyama tried not to think how good Mafuyu smelled. Instead, he let Mafuyu sink into him, his hand moving to wind through orange hair as he said.

“Yeah.”

“So, you want to tell me why you’re at a graveyard before school on Valentine’s day?”

“I… uh…”

“I’m joking,” Mafuyu smiled, Uenoyama’s heart racing as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of chocolates.

“Happy Valentine’s day!” Uenoyama yelped as Mafuyu smiled, reaching to pull out a small box of chocolates for Uenoyama as both of them started to giggle at how they were giving chocolates in the middle of a graveyard.

“Come on. We can eat them on the way to school since we are running late.”

“Oh shit! Let’s get to the train!” Uenoyama yelped as he grabbed onto Mafuyu’s hand, dragging him behind him as they ran for class. As Uenoyama’s hand enveloped Mafuyu’s hand, Mafuyu couldn’t help but turn back at the gravestone to see Yuki sitting on top of it, his mouth moving into the shape of the words he had been craving to hear for so long.

“I miss you. I love you. But it is time to let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Check out my other stories from this collection. I also write a lot of random haikyuu stories so check those out as well!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
